fiestafandomcom-20200223-history
Mara Pirates Rage
Mara Pirates Rage is the second series of Kingdom Quests. This one is considerably more difficult then King Slimes Counterattack. It is also different in that all of the monsters do not need to be killed for success. Requirements You need to be at least level 17(?) to participate. The maximum level is 25. Also being a higher level and having better equipment is useful. The Quest Characters begin on a field of docks, along which they must progress to a pair of ships, where in they face the Bosses. Along the way there are a veriety of Pirate monsters to kill, or bypass if they don't satisfy quest requirements. All of these monsters are aggressive: they will come after a character that gets to close to them. Near the end of the docks is one Carismatic Mara, and one Marlone Marine(?). A disorganized group will have difficulty passing this stage. Often what happens is that both of the bosses are activated at once and so the Tanks are overwhelmed and support characters are left defenseless. Also, both of these bosses have area of effect attacks, so support characters shold stay well back from the fight. A Fighter with the Taunt skill is essential, as are Clerics to keep the Fighter alive. Once the first pair of bosses have been defeated the group moves on to a pair of ships. the first ship is free of bosses, but is challenging from a visual perspective. The group's primary Tanker should, at least temporarily, party with one or more clerics. This will allow the clerics to select and monitor the Tanker via the party tabs, without being able to click on the actual character (which may be difficult). The group should clear the right hand portion of the ships deck, this provides clear space for everyone to stand for the next stage: boss killing. If anyone needs some of the lesser pirates for their quests they can be taken from the left hand deck after the right is cleared. The Boss In these quests the final battle is with a series of Carismatic Maras and Merlones. The ones that matter are the Mara with the Blue symbol on her hat, and the Merlone with horns. The group should arrange themselves around the deck such that they can see the exit stairway and remain unmolested by any remaining pirates (even if you have to move to escape a charging boss). It is very important that the drawing character is a long range attacker: mage or archer. With Tank fighter(s) stationed on, or at the base of the stairs, the puller should proceed to the top. There the puller uses the auto-target function to select one of the appropriate bosses. Fire one shot and run back to safety. As the boss closes with the Tanking fighters, they should use their Taunt skill to draw its attack. Once this is accomplished its just a matter of pounding it with everything in the group. To avoid Kill Stealing those needing these bosses should be partied to a Tanker, and a ranged attacker. Tankers often become stunned and so range attacks effect the kill. Everyone should watch the bosses health, and when it approaches zero, caracters outside the Kill party shold cease attack. Tips and Tricks *Take scrolls with you this prevents you from getting killed and losing your reward/end experience points. *Take SP/HP stones with you if you want to be sure to stay alive because clerics can't heal everybody when your team get rushed by the Maras. Category:Kingdom Quest Category:Quest